Pretty Cure Pure Heart
by HibikiHojo
Summary: one day Yuki and Akane meet Nami and Sora two mascots and they transform into pretty cure. Also please review because this is my first story


The day seemed like any other, it had started no differently than the day before and like every other day by going to school. the school was called The Five Shining Jewels Academy. Yuki always wondered why the school was called The Five Jewels Academy becuase it sounded a little strange for a private school to be called that. Yuki's class wasn't any different from any other classes in her school. the names she can remember from all the people in her class are Akane and Hotaru. they had learned something about everyone and that usually made it easier for Yuki to remember people's names, but then again there were a lot of people in her class. she never really learned a lot of names even when she knew something about them. Yuki just knew there was something different about today but she didn't know what it was. The more Yuki thought about it, the more she was certian that things wouldn't be the same and she couldn't be more right. Later that day as Yuki was going to the karate classroom, she couldn't get that thought out of her head but she kept telling herself that there is no way that it could be true. she was finally able to push those thoguht to the back of her mind for now. she was almost at the classroom when she saw a girl singing nearby. Yuki turned to see one of her classmates. all she could do was stare, she couldn't believe it, it was Akane! "i thought she was in a dance academy," Yuki said to herself. she looked at the clock on her phone and realized that she would be late if she didn't move it. Yuki got there just in time because if she had been a little bit later, she would have been late. "you are just in time to have a aprring match with Hotaru Tanaka," the sensei said. Hotaru was one of the strongest girls in the class. Every time Yuki is really close to being late, she has to sparr with Tanaka and Yuki only beat her once or twice out of the fifteen times she has been almost late. the time hadn't started out any different. they fought for several minutes, exchanging several blows trying to weaken the other's defenses. Yuki starts trying more complicated moves to take down her opponent. but this attempt to take down Hotaru Tanaka was like all the other times, in a few moments Yuki was thrown over Hotaru's shoulder and onto the mat. she groaned, rack one up for Hotaru. Yuki gets up and dusts herself off. "well as you all know, this is what happens when you're late or when you are almost late. And you, Yuki know better than to try new things in a fight. that's why you lose so much," said the sensei. when she was leaving the classroom after talking with the sensei, she saw that Akane was being followed by some guy and she couldn't get rid of him.

Yuki ran after them and finally caught up with the guy and told him to leave her alone. "why?" he asked. "because it won't be good for you to continue this," Yuki told him and by this time Akane realized no one was following her and she decided to turn around. "i don't see how this will be bad for me," he said and Yuki positioned herself to better protect Akane. "now back off, or I will have to protect her and myself," Yuki told him showing that she could defend herself if needed. He placed his hand on her shoulder to move her out if his way. Yuki smirked, this was what she was waiting for. she grabbed his wrist, kicked his feet out from under him and threw him over her shoulder. "now if you continue i won't be sorry when i hurt you," Yuki treatened him. he groaned and Yuki ran over Akane. "look we have to go, i'm your classmate but we need to get out of here quickly!" Yuki told Akane. as fast as she could and Akane nodded. "follow me, i know someplace we can hide from him," Akane said as she ran in another direction. Yuki quickly followed and soon they were running in a forest and they stopped when they ran into a cave. Before they could catch their breath two red foxes ran in and turn to face them and started to talking to them. "you two are the legendary pretty cure warriors," said a red fox with a strange symbol on it's back. Yuki nodded calmy "ok what do the pretty cures do?" she asked the two foxes " they have to collect the seven paintings of the heart and protect the heart crystals from the Akatsuki," said the other fox with a different symbol on its back. Akane looked at Yuki in an attempt to understand all that they were saying. Before Yuki could try to help Akane to undestand all of it, the stalker from before was in the entrance of the cave. "tell me, where the paintings are!" demaned the stalker guy. "we will never tell you where they are!" Yuki yelled "well, let's see how well you can protect her now!" he yelled and ran towards us and "leave her alone!" Yuki yelled as she tried to protect Akane. but he took something out of Akane before Yuki could protect her. Yuki stared as Akane's eyes turn into glass and her body started to do the same, this scared her but it also made her angry at the stalker guy. "what can i do? I have to do something!" Yuki said to the foxes and one of the foxes pulled out a cage that had two little pixies in it. one of the foxes opened the cage and one pixie cam out of the cage and flew toward Yuki. then the pixie landed on Yuki's hand and she moved her hand toward her face, then something came out of her and changed shape. then the pixie flew back into the cage. "transform into pretty cure!" the red fox with a black symbol said to Yuki and then the gray fox with a white symbol said "use htat item in your hand and yell out precure gem power." Yuki glaced at Akane, then held out the item that was in her hand and yelled out "precure gem power!" in moments she had trasform into a pretty cure. "the flame in the crstals, Cure Ruby!" Yuki yelled. she was a little confused about the transformation but now wasn't the time to ask questions. she fought again the stalker and then he ran into the forest and summened something. "use the power of evil to create a counterfeitie from the pretty cure crystal!" he yelled and Yuki heard a scream as a counterfeitie was created from Akane;s pretty cure crystal. "Ruby! if you don't purify the counterfeitie, Akane will never be able to do anything and will be controlled for the rest of her life." saqid the mascots. Ruby Exploded with anger, thinking to herself Akane has the right to have her own choices! "this is unforgivable!" Ruby yelled. "the everlasting flame in the Ruby_Precure Ruby Fire!" Ruby yelled and the attack hit the counterfeitie and purified it. Ruby got the crystal back and the stlker guy was angry "you won't be so lucky next time!"

Ruby turned around and ran towards where Akane was and saw that she was almost completely glass. Cure Ruby stood there, wanting to help but she has no idea how. then one of the pixies flew toward Ruby. "follow my instruction and your pretty cure partner will be fine." the pixie told Cure Ruby. the pixie showed her how to return the crystal to Akane and once that was done, Ruby turned around to find that as she alread suppected the guy was gone. Then Cure Rubychanged back to Yuki and Akane was coming to. Yuki turned around and found the ywo foxes were gone and two girls their age were standing there. "where did the foxes go?" Yuki asked and one of the girls walked up to Yuki. "we can take the form of foxes but this is our normal form. Oh my name is Sora." Sora said to Yuki. "we come from a place called Atlantis and my name is Nami" Nami told them Akane and Sora talked for a while and afterwards it looked like she wasn't confused anymore. Then the other pixie approched Akane and the same thing that the creep took of her, the pixie took out if her and it changed shape. Sora started to explain what it was and that nothing was going to be the same again. Yuki walked over to Akane and they said see you tomorrow. then they both went home.


End file.
